All of You
by Maode-sama
Summary: Menguak dan membalas kebusukan dari sang prodigy Otsutsuki, dan merebut kembali sang pujaan ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Sequel dari We Don't Talk Anymore
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 _"Kita akhiri saja semuanya"_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"_

 _"Entahlah"_

 _"Jawaban apa itu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sayang"_

 _"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"_

 _"Kau tidak pernah tampak serius"_

 _"Aku tidak bercanda, aku tidak bisa lagi menerima lebih banyak kebohongan dan rahasiamu"_

 _"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa salahku?"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin lebih banyak rahasia yang kau kubur dalam dariku"_

 _"Tidak! Apa salahku? Kumohon jelaskanlah, aku tidak merasa menyembunyikan apapun darimu!"_

 _"Jangan menangis, kumohon maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus selesai disini, jangan menangis"_

 _"Kau egois! Beri aku setidaknya sedikit saja penjelasan tentang ini!"_

 _"Tidak, tolong maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan menangis, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun"_

 _"Silahkan berbuat semaumu! Apa pedulimu dengan air mataku! Aku pergi, besok akan ada orang yang mengambil barang-barangku"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu hime"_

 _"Enyah dari sini kau bangsat Uzumaki!"_

 _"Naruto-kun!!"_

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

"Hinata!...

astaga, mimpi itu lagi"


	2. Mencari

**_Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

 ** _Nami-Uzu Group_**

Sebuah Maybach Exelero terparkir dengan gagahnya bersama mobil lain di lapangan parkir yang luas itu. Seorang pria pirang dengan sorot mata penuh wibawa yang memancar dari mutiara safirnya yang begitu teduh, tengah berjalan melalui meja resepsionis dengan gagahnya.

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki-sama" sapa dua orang resepsionis cantik dengan badan sintal dan rambut merahnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Pagi" jawabnya singkat, dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di meja resepsionis itu.

"Karin tolong berikan berkas khusus yang ingin aku cek beberapa bulan lalu" resepsionis yang dipanggil Karin itu tersentak pasalnya berkas yang sengaja dilimpahkan oleh sekertaris pribadi sang pemilik perusahaan untuk cek lanjutan itu adalah berkas yang misterius dan sangat sulit dipecahkan.

"Ah baik, saya sudah mengeceknya ulang bersama Tayuya dan Suigetsu, Uzumaki-sama namun hasilnya tetap sama saja karena saya tidak menemukan keganjilan dalam berkas ini" jelas Karin menyodorkan sebuah proposal dengan mika berwarna biru muda.

"Begitukah? kalau begitu minta Shikamaru masuk ke ruanganku jika dia sudah berangkat. Tayuya tolong berikan data tamu bulan ini lewat email" perintah sang pemimpin sembari berlalu menuju ke lift di ujung lorong ruangan itu.

"Hai' Uzumaki-sama" jawab Karin dan Tayuya kompak.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Sang pimpinan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 17, dan lift mulai melaju. Di sisi lain dari lift terpasang kaca satu arah yang memungkinkan orang didalam lift untuk melihat keluar namun orang dari luar tidak bisa melihat kedalam.

 **Ting**

Lift terbuka di lantai 17 yang berisi ruangan milik sang pemimpin perusahaan dan beberapa ruang pribadi yang ditempati khusus oleh jajaran tertinggi dalam struktur kepemimpinan perusahaan Nami-Uzu Group. Dengan segera resepsionis lain yang khusus dipekerjakan di lantai itu berdiri menyambut sang pimpinan yang akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin jarang tersenyum.

"Selamat Pagi Uzumaki-sama" sapa sang wanita berbadan mungil dengan rambut jingga yang sebagian diikat dan sebagian yang lain tergerai, senyum wanita berwajah baby face itu selalu ramah bagi siapa saja. Itulah yang membuat sang CEO menempatkannya secara khusus di lantai 17.

"Pagi Sasame" balas sang pimpinan sambil berlalu ke ruangan berplat emas dengan ukiran bertuliskan CEO.

Pria itu membuka pintu dan melemparkan tas kerjanya asal kearah sofa disudut ruangan dan menyimpan berkas dengan mika berwarna biru muda itu kedalam laci khusus yang selalu terkunci. Diatas meja yang selalu rapi itu terdapat plat kayu bertuliskan Uzumaki Natuto - CEO, tulisan singkat yang memang sengaja dicetak tanpa menyertakan gelar pendidikannya itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di sudut meja kayu itu.

 **Tok tok**

Tak begitu lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang dia tau pasti dari siapa itu.

"Masuklah Shika"

Munculah pemuda lain dengan surai gelapnya yang diikat ekor kuda yang berdiri karena rambutnya tidak cukup panjang, jadilah rambut itu tampak seperti daun nanas.

"Kau ingin laporanku tentang pemindaian proposal itu kan?" Tanya si pria langsung pada intinya, dia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan tangan kanannya yang menenteng laptop buatan asli perusahaannya sendiri bergerak untuk membuka laptop danengaktifkannya.

"Kau lihat disini, jika dilihat dari sini sepertinya berkas ini asli karena cetakan ini sama dengan milik perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi kita tau bahwa berkas itu palsu karena proposal itu hanya dikirim kesini, jika difikir lagi seharusnya ia juga meminta dukungan kepada Uchiha Royale dan Sabaku Enterprise namun hanya kita saja yang menerima proposal ini" jelasnya kemudian menunjukan bebera gambar dan tangkapan layar mengenai pembicaraannya dengan beberapa sahabat yang dia tanyai secara pribadi melalui pesan singkat.

"Siapapun yang membuat watermark ini pastilah orang yang kejeniusannya setara dengan Hyuuga Neji karena-" Shikamaru menggerakan kursornya untuk memperbesar gambar watermark yang telah ia pindai "-karena ia bisa meniru watermark ini hingga ke titik terkecilnya, aku tidak tau siapa yang bisa melakukan itu tapi sebaiknya kita mencari bukti lebih banyak lagi jika ingin menjatuhkan Otsutsuki sialan itu"

Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar yang diperhatikan dengan sungguh sungguh oleh si pemilik perusahaan, mereka telah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha (Co. Presdir Uchiha Royale) dan Akimichi Chouji (pewaris perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang pengolahan makanan dibawah brand Akimichi yang mereka dirikan sendiri).

"Kapan aku kosong?" Tanya sang pimpinan setelah si asisten pribadi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Si asisten menggerakan kembali jari-jarinya yang cekatan membuka daftar kegiatan sang bos yang memang selalu padat. Dia membuka sebuah file yang selalu dia back up bahkan sampai diagendakan dalam buku khusus untuk mencegah hacker mengobrak abrik dan memalsukan data penting perusahaan.

"Minggu depan hari Selasa hanya ada satu agenda pada pukul 11 siang yaitu inspeksi pegawai terjadwal, tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Mau aku kosongkan?" Tanya si asisten seolah tau apa yang difikirkan oleh sang pemimpin perusahaan.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum kembali berucap "Inspeksi pegawai itu sangat penting."

"Jadi kau ingin aku kosongkan jadwal di hari lain?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi setelah menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dan menyamankan punggungnya.

"Percepat saja, aku akan adakan inspeksi pukul 8" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop Shikamaru "setelah itu aku akan berkunjung secara pribadi di tempat Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lain"

"Ide bagus, kau jadi tau siapa saja yang punya hobi telat dan bisa menegurnya" jawab shikamaru enteng.

"Kalau memang seperti itu harusnya Kakashi sudah menjadi daftar merah dari dulu" jawab Naruto tidak kalah enteng.

"Kalau memungkinkan tolong agendakan pertemuan dengan teman-teman yang lain di hari Selasa depan" Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar sahutan dari sang sahabat yang merangkap sebagai bosnya.

Dia tentu tau siapa yang disebut dengan 'teman-teman' oleh bos pirangnya itu. Dia mulai menggerakan jarinya untuk mengubah data yang ada di laptopnya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku agenda dan mencoret angka 11 untuk kemudian diganti dengan angka 8.

"Hey Shika, datamu berbeda" Naruto menunjuk data pada buku agenda Shikamaru dan data yang tertera pada layar laptop.

"Are? Hebat sekali, untuk apa kau bertemu dengan pimpinan Google? Dan apa lagi ini? Sambutan pembukaan Akasuna Inc? Cih menggelikan" Tanya Shikamaru menahan kikikan gelinya.

"Siapapun yang melakukan itu pasti menyangka kau bodoh dan berharap kita akan mempermalukan diri sendiri" Naruto menimpali.

"Pukul 1 siang nanti kau harus melakukan pengecekan final tentang laporan bulanan dari tiap divisi" Shikamaru mengemasi laptop dan buku agendanya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung namun tetap tampak datar.

"Sarapan, ikut?" Dua kata itu membuat si pimpinan perusahaan segera bangkit dan meraih ponsel dimejanya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti asisten nanasnya menuju ruangannya.

"Aku akan meletakkan barang-barangku dulu" ucapan Shikamaru hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang bos, sejurus kemudian Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Aku akan kekantin, jika ada tamu suruh dia menunggu di ruangan Shikamaru saja" ucap Naruto kepada Sasame.

"Kenapa ruanganku?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru datang tidak terima.

"Aku takut barangku ada yang hilang" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika data perusahaan yang hilang?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi berpura-pura kecewa.

"Kalau begitu suruh tamunya menunggu diruanganku saja" Naruto meralat pesannya kepada Sasame dengan malas, Sasame dan Shikamaru terkikik geli mendengar bos mereka mengalah.

Mereka melenggang memasuki lift menuju lantai 20, tempat dimana kantin berada. Bukan hal aneh jika kantin Nami-Uzu Group yang semula ada di lantai dasar kini dipindahkan ke lantai 20 dan rooftop, karena jam istirahat bagi para pegawai adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk menjaga stamina mereka.

Ditengah jadwal kerja yang padat, pihak pimpinan perusahaan haruslah memikirkan nasib sumber daya manusia yang menggerakkan perusahaan. Oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk memindahkan lokasi kantin di tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman dan menjanjikan ketenangan bagi para pegawai ditambah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang memanjakan para pegawai.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Naruto dan Shikamaru telah sampai di lantai 20, dengan segera mereka mengambil jatah makanan secara prasmanan dan membawanya menuju rooftop dan memilih makan ditepi kolam renang. Dulu ketika Naruto belum diangkat menjadi CEO yang baru, ia sering membawa teman-temannya untuk berpesta di rooftop itu dari petang hingga fajar.

Untungnya Minato dan Kushina tidak pernah memprotes apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang anak semata wayang karena dia tidak pernah pulang dalam keadaan buruk dan nilainya tidak pernah turun meski selalu dibawah Shikamaru.

Bahkan meski Shikamaru adalah anak seorang petinggi pemerintahan, ia malah sering membukakan jalan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya melakukan balap liar.

Tapi itu dulu...

Ya, itu dulu...

"Hey Shika, menurutmu Hinata sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sontak saja membuat Shikamaru tersedak hingga ia harus menepuk dadanya dengan keras.

"Hi-Hinata? Oh dia pasti sedang dikurung oleh Hiashi sekarang" jawab Shikamaru sembari melirik sang sahabat yang terus memandang nanar pada gedung besar milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Lokasi gedung perusahaan yang bersebelahan membuat Hinata dan Naruto sering kali saling melempar kertas yang diberi pemberat berupa batu untuk berkomunikasi bahkan mereka membuat telepon kaleng yang mereka gunakan tiap mereka saling rindu. Shikamaru sempat berfikir jika dua orang itu sama sekali tidak mengenal teknologi yang disebut ponsel.

Shikamaru tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kesalah pahaman mereka, karena bukti yang mereka miliki belum cukup untuk menjatuhkan Otsutsuki Toneri. Shikamaru pun mengerti bagaimana rindunya sahabat pirangnya ini kepada sang mantan kekasih yang hingga saat ini masih ia perjuangkan meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan.

Naruto terus memandang kosong pada tali kecil yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan ruangan sang mantan kekasih, ada setitik rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatinya mengingat sang pujaan hati masih mau menyimpan telepon kaleng yang menghubungkan mereka.

Namun tidak dipungkiri betapa terlukanya dia saat melihat sang pujaan hati yang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh kekasih barunya, entah apa maksudnya itu. Padahal dulu dialah yang selalu memanjakan sang wanita impian, dia yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun. Dulu... -tidak- sampai sekarangpun ia masih selalu ada dan selalu mencintai Hinata.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mengerti jika yang aku lakukan itu hanya kesalahan" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benang kecil itu.

"Semua kesalahan bisa diperbaiki kan Shikamaru?" Tanya sang sahabat pirang yang mendadak melankolis.

 _'Aku tidak tau tentang itu, tapi seberat apapun yang kau hadapi aku akan selalu membantumu'_ batin Shikamaru, ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya barusan.

 ** _T B C_**

Hai reader-san inilah fic yang Mao garap sebagai Sequelnya 'We Don't Talk Anymore...

Maafkan jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian yaaa hueeeeee *nangis bombay.

Tolong tinggalkan review-nya supaya Mao makin semangat yaaa...


	3. Rindu

Naruto terus memandang kosong pada tali kecil yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan ruangan sang mantan kekasih, ada setitik rasa hangat menjalar dalam hatinya mengingat sang pujaan hati masih mau menyimpan telepon kaleng yang menghubungkan mereka.

Namun tidak dipungkiri betapa terlukanya dia saat melihat sang pujaan hati yang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh kekasih barunya, entah apa maksudnya itu. Padahal dulu dialah yang selalu memanjakan sang wanita impian, dia yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun. Dulu... -tidak- sampai sekarangpun ia masih selalu ada dan selalu mencintai Hinata.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mengerti jika yang aku lakukan itu hanya kesalahan" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benang kecil itu.

"Semua kesalahan bisa diperbaiki kan Shikamaru?" Tanya sang sahabat pirang yang mendadak melankolis.

 _'Aku tidak tau tentang itu, tapi seberat apapun yang kau hadapi aku akan selalu membantumu'_ batin Shikamaru, ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya barusan.

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

Hinata masih terus menatap nanar telepon kaleng yang menggantung indah di jendela ruang kerjanya, dia saat ini masih menjadi bawahan sang kakak di perusahaan yang diwariskan turun temurun oleh keluarganya. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan Psikologi Harvard University, namun dia sama sekali tidak ingin bekerja. Dia hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang melayani suaminya.

Beruntung sang kakak mengerti akan keinginan adiknya, dia mengizinkan adiknya resign dari pekerjaannya jika si bungsu Hanabi sudah lulus dari pendidikannya di Oxford University.

"Sayang?" Terdengar suara bariton yang sangat lembut mengalun manis ditelinganya.

Namun dia tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab panggilan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, ia bahkan tidak ingin menegur orang yang telah masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi itu. Didalam benak Hinata saat ini ia hanya ingin melihat kaleng itu bergerak yang menandakan jika ujung lain dari kaleng itu tengah ditarik oleh CEO Nami-Uzu Group.

"Hey? Kau melamun?" Si pria kembali menyapanya kali ini disertai tepukan halus di bahunya.

"Astaga... kenapa tidak ketuk pintu Toneri-kun?" Ia berpura-pura kaget agar si pria tidak mengocehkan hal tidak penting kepadanya.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Toneri dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah maaf aku membawa bekal. Kau tau aku selalu membawa bekal, kenapa repot-repot menghampiriku untuk makan siang?" Sahut Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna ungu tua dari dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah repot-repot membawa bekal, namun sejak si pria berambut perak itu datang ia jadi lebih suka berkutat dengan apapun yang tidak penting daripada harua terjebak situasi aneh bersama pria yang juga aneh.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat kotak bekal berwarna ungu tua yang dibawa oleh sang kekasih, namun sejurus kemudian ia meraihnya dan membantingnya hingga isinya berceceran. Hanya ada sekotak susu dan buah-buahan segar didalam kotak bekal yang cukup besar itu, dia hanya membawa itu, bukan karena dia sedang dalam program diet namun hanya sebagai alasan untuk menjauj dari pria aneh dihadapannya.

"Kau begini lagi! Kau selalu begini! Sebenarnya apa kurangnya aku sampai kau tidak pernah mau berdekatan denganku sayang?" Nada suara si pria terdengar sangat sedih seolah dia kecewa terhadap perlakuan sang kekasih indigo padanya.

Wanita itu kini berdiri menampilkan setelan kerja yang berupa rok ketat selutut berwarna hitam dan kemeja biru muda yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, ditambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda dan kacamata baca yang manis bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dia tidak berniat marah, sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni pria psikopat di hadapannya ini.

Dia berjalan menuju kotak bento-nya yang kini telah berantakan dan bermaksud untuk membersihkannya. Satu tangannya mencoba meraih buah yang terjatuh didekat kaki Toneri, namun tangan itu kini malah terpenjara dibawah pijakan kaki toneri yang terbalut sepatu kerja. Sontak ia meringis kesakitan kala Toneri semakin keras menginjak tangannya dan kini ikut berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Sayangku, mari kubantu membereskannya" ucap Toneri dengan senyum ramah yang tampak sangat natural seolah ia tidak merasa bersalah telah menginjak kaki seorang wanita yang - KATANYA- ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Kau psikopat gila! Enyah dari ruanganku atau aku akan melemparmu keluar dari gedung ini!" Bentak Hinata keras, menjadi lulusan jurusan Psikologi membuatnya sangat mengerti akan apa yang difikirkan oleh orang lain.

 ** _Plak_**

"Sayang kenapa kau sekejam itu padaku? Kau mau melemparku keluar gedung? Aku hanya ingin membantu saja sayang" setelah memberi tamparan keras pada pipi porselin Hinata, ia justru menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang sangat mengerikan dimata siapapun.

 ** _Cklek_**

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dengan kulit kecoklatan dengan warna surai senada, ditambah tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba. Dia menggunakan setelan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dipadu dengan jas yang tidak dikancing dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Sudah saatnya kau pergi dari sini" ucapnya singkat sambil menatap tajam kepada sang pria psikopat bersurai perak yang telah melakukan kekerasan kepada sahabat indigonya.

"Cih... kau selalu mengganggu kisah romansaku bersama kekasih cantikku ini" ucap Toneri bernada kecewa.

"Sayang aku pergi dulu, pastikan sahabat bangsatmu itu tidak mengadukan rekaman cctv itu ya" ucap Toneri dengan senyum bahagianya dibalas decihan oleh Kiba.

Sesaat kemudian ia melenggang keluar dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Benar-benar psikopat mengerikan.

"Hey berdirilah Hinata, segera bersihkan tanganmu setelah itu ayo kita obati bersama" ucap Kiba dengan panik saat melihat luka di tangan sahabat indigonya yang tadi diinjak oleh si pria psikopat.

"Duduklah Kiba-kun, aku akan membersihkan semua yang perlu dibersihkan" ucap Hinata sambil mengerling kearah Kiba tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memunguti buah yang berserakan.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata, segera cuci tanganmu!" Perintah Kiba mutlak.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran sang sahabat dan melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi membawa serta buah-buahan yang telah ia kumpulkan. Ia membersihkan tangannya sekaligus mencuci buah segar itu dan memindahkannya ke piring buah yang memang selalu ada di meja kerjanya.

Dia mendudukan diri di sebelah Kiba yang sudah siap dengan kotak p3k. Dia meletakkan buah yang telah dicucinya diatas meja.

"Kiba-kun kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat, kenapa tidak mengajak Shino-kun sekalian saja?" Ucap Hinata bergelayut manja di lengan kekar sang sahabat yang memang selalu berolahraga bersama anjing kesayangannya.

"Berhenti bercanda dan biarkan aku mengobatimu Hinata. Shino sedang agak sibuk sekarang, jangan tanyakan apa kesibukannya!" Kiba menarik paksa tangan Hinata yang tadinya tengah menggamit lengannya, ia sungguh tidak bisa tenang jika sahabatnya itu terluka.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung karena sikap Kiba yang sedang tidak ramah.

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan dan tetap bercanda ditengah situasi traumatis. Seharusnya saat ini kau sedang menangis meraung-raung atau setidaknya kau harus menggigil ketakutan. Berhadapan dengan psikopat itu cukup sulit" omel Kiba yang sontak saja membuat sang sahabat indigo tertawa keras.

"Untuk apa aku mengambil jurusan psikologi dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik jika aku bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi peristiwa traumatis tidak penting seperti ini Kiba-kun" Hinata meringis kesakitan saat Kiba menekan tangannya yang terluka karena kesal dengan jawaban si pemilik surai indigo.

"Kau juga tau dia itu siapa dan bagaimana aku menyikapi dirinya yang merasa dia adalah dewa di dalam hidupku. Dia itu memang kekasihku tapi itu hanya status saja, aku hanya harus mencari alasan yang kuat untuk membuatnya meringkuk dipenjara dengan pasal berlapis." Jelas Hinata dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya! Dan sayangnya kau belum mendapat alasan lain selain kekerasan. Hinata kau itu pengusaha besar, dan sebagai pengacara pribadimu aku lebih suka jika kau segera menghentikan aksi konyolmu ini. Kau tau ini tidak hanya menyakiti Naruto, ini juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri bahkan aku dan Shino!" Kiba benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat indigonya yang kini benar-benar memancing emosinya.

"Dia benar Hinata. Sebaiknya segera akhiri ini semua, kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya Naruto karena kau meninggalkannya dan bahkan tidak mau menemui dirinya lagi" ucap Shino yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan setelan santai.

"Kau datang terlambat!" Ucap Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Shino.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas lelah menghadapi sang sahabat indigo yang keputusannya sama sekali tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Shino bahkan kini telah berlutut didepan Hinata sembari terus meminta maaf seperti seorang ayah yang membujuk putrinya.

Hubungan mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara, keluarga Inuzuka adalah pengacara yang bekerja khusus pada keluarga Hyuga, begitupun Aburame yang memiliki imej sebagai detektif swasta hebat.

 _'Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun'_ ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

 ** _Aula pertemuan Nami-Uzu Group_** Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Gaara yang didampingi oleh Sasuke dan Temari. Pandangan mata Shikamaru tidak pernah berhenti melirik kearah sang kekasih saat sang CEO menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang membuat pimpinan tiga perusahaan multinasional yang berkoalisi itu dikumpulkan secara eksklusif.

"Kalian sudah tau apa yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku sudah mengirim salinan proposal koalisi itu melalui fax kepada kalian" pimpinan tertinggi Nami-Uzu Group atau yang sering disebut NAUG itu angkat bicara memulai pertemuan.

"Perusahaan lain tidak ada yang mendapat proposal itu, kurasa proposal itu hanya berhubungan dengan hubungan percintaanmu saja. Kurasa proposal itu palsu" ucap Itachi panjang lebar yang diamini oleh Gaara dengan anggukan singkatnya.

"Biar aku saja Naruto. Saya sudah melakukan pemindaian terhadap watermark dan tandatangan yang dibubuhkan pada proposal yang terduga palsu itu, namun hasilnya 100% akurat. Tidak ada perbedaan, saya sudah mengecek ulang puluhan kali" Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Si pemalsu pastilah sangat jenius hingga bisa mematahkan kode watermark Hyuga Neji" ucap Gaara menanggapi penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Tapi siapa yang memiliki IQ lebih tinggi dari Hyuga itu?" Temari menengadahkan wajahnya berfikir keras.

"Jika memang ada, kurasa itu hanya Shika saja" Sasuke menyahut cepat yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua peserta rapat.

"Mungkinkah yang membuat berkas itu, adalah nona Hyuga sendiri?" Tanya Itachi, pertanyaan yang sukses membuat sang pemimpin pertemuan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Ungkapan kritis yang dilontarkan oleh presdir Uchiha Royale itu sangat diluar dugaan dan tidak terpikir sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau kalian semua adalah teman dekat. Tapi sikap Naruto itu tidak bisa dibenarkan, kita tidak boleh menepikan rasionalitas kita hanya karena cinta" ucap Itachi serius.

 _'Tidak! Hime tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin memalsukan proposal kerja sama. Himeku tidak begitu_ '

 ** _T B C_**

 ** _keep read and review yaa..._**


	4. Pertemuan Singkat

"Mungkinkah yang membuat berkas itu, adalah nona Hyuga sendiri?" Tanya Itachi, pertanyaan yang sukses membuat sang pemimpin pertemuan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Ungkapan kritis yang dilontarkan oleh presdir Uchiha Royale itu sangat diluar dugaan dan tidak terpikir sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau kalian semua adalah teman dekat. Tapi sikap Naruto itu tidak bisa dibenarkan, kita tidak boleh menepikan rasionalitas kita hanya karena cinta" ucap Itachi serius.

 _'Tidak! Hime tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin memalsukan proposal kerja sama. Himeku tidak begitu'_

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah basement dengan lesu. Pasca pernyataan mengejutkan dari presdir Uchiha Royale yang memangada benarnya, bahkan jika dipikir-pikir pernyataan dari Uchiha Itachi itu adalah argumen yang kemungkinannya paling mendekati.

Naruto memasuki Maybach Exelero kesayangannya dengan tidak sabar dan langsung memacu mobilnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya sebelum pergi lagi untuk menemui beberapa temannya yang dia rasa bisa membantu.

Dia berhenti tepat digerbangnya dan menengok ke kanan kiri sebelum melajukan mobilnya untuk menyeberang. Tepat saat menengok ke kiri ia melihat sebuah Audi keluaran baru dengan plat nomor 'T 1 RI', bahkan hanya dengan melihat plat nomornya saja dia sudah tau siapa pemilik mobil itu 'T One RI'.

Mobil itu melaju dengan anggun pada kecepatan sedang keluar dari gedung Hyuuga.

 _'Dia pasti menjemput Hinata'_

Naruto mulai berfikir seberapa dekat hubungan mereka yang bahkan baru berumur tiga bulan. Ia jadi ingat tentang tragedi peringatan tiga bulan miliknya.

 **Flashback**

Saat itu Hinata dan Naruto sedang berusaha memasang telepon kaleng mereka. Naruto berdiri di balkon, berusaha melempar kaleng yang sudah terhubung dengan tali yang ujungnya berada di dalam ruangan Naruto. Sementara Hinata juga berdiri di balkonnya dan berusaha menangkap lemparan jarak jauh dari sang kekasih bersurai pirang.

Mereka tidak tau jika aktivitas mereka itu tengah diawasi oleh Hyuga Hiashi dan sang putra sulung, Hyuga Neji. Mereka mengawasi gerak gerik Hinata dan Naruto dari rooftop gedung. Awalnya Hiashi hanya ingin mengunjungi Neji dan melihat kepiawaiannya merawat taman bunga matahari yang sengaja ia tempatkan di rooftop agar pertumbuhannya lebih baik.

"Sedikit lagi hime! Kau hampir bisa menangkapnya! Aku akan melemparnya lebih keras" teriak Naruto menyemangati Hinata.

"Ayo berjuang Naruto-kun!" Balas Hinata turut menyemangati sang kekasih yang baru ia terima tiga bulan lalu padahal mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak senior high, tapi apa daya karena Neji dan Hiashi melarang keras dirinya berpacaran.

Hiashi dan Neji memperhatikan dengan seksama interaksi yang terjalin antara dua makhluk berbeda gender itu.

"Apa dia sering seperti itu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Kurasa baru pertama kali tou-san" jawab Neji sekenanya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pekikan yang berasal dari balkon Hinata.

"Kyaaaa aku mendapatkannya Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata kegirangan.

"Ayo coba hime!" Teriak Naruto tidak kalah keras.

Sejurus kemudian mereka sudah tenang kembali, mereka bahkan memindahkan salah satu kursi dan menempatkannya di balkon untuk duduk.

"Neji, kurasa aku harus mengirim undangan" ucap Hiashi yang jelas sangat dimengerti oleh sang putra sulung.

Hiashi melangkah masuk menuju lift yang ada didalam banquet hall rooftop kantor Hyuga.

Terdengar suara dari pria dan wanita yang kini duduk di Balkon dan saling bercakap-cakap melalui mainan baru mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

Mereka tengah membahas tentang dinner romantis yang direncanakan Naruto malam sebelumnya sebagai perayaan tiga bulan mereka bersama. Naruto lebih suka mengatakan itu perayaan seperempat tahun, karena merayakan hari jadi tiap bulan itu sangat kekanakan.

"Hime tinggalah bersamaku di apartemenku, urus aku agar aku tidak kacau seperti yang sering kau katakan" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Hinata terkikik geli karena ajakan aneh dari sang kekasih. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kaleng itu berniat menjawab ajakan sang kekasih, sesaat sebelum sebuah tangan besar merebut kaleng itu dari tangannya. Pria yang sudah tampak tua namun masih penuh kharisma itu mendekatkan kaleng ke bibirnya sementara Naruto sedang memainkan ponselnya sehingga dia tidak sadar bencana apa yang akan dia hadapi.

"Hey pirang, datanglah ke mansion Hyuga nanti selepas bekerja dan temui aku! Aku akan memutuskan apakah dia boleh tinggal di apartemenmu atau tidak"

Jderrr

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel yang ia mainkan, dan mendapati Hiashi tengah memegang telepon kaleng dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas kepadanya.

'Astaga cobaan apa lagi ini?' Batin Naruto serasa hampir menangis.

"Aku akan datang... Tou-san" jawab Naruto dengan berani.

Jawaban itu membuat Hiashi mengembangkan senyumnya karena si pria pirang yang sudah tau betapa kejamnya dia masih berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

Setelah itu Hiashi mengembalikan kaleng itu ke tangan Hinata yang telah memucat dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan putrinya tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Sorenya Naruto benar-benar datang ke mansion Hyuga sesuat janjinya kepada Hiashi. Saat itu adalah pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di mansion Hyuga sebagai kekasih Hinata.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang dan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ia disambut oleh neji yang datang entah dari mana dengan membawa katana. Naruto menatap Hiashi tidak mengerti, kemudian Hiashi melempar sebuah katana padanya dan menjauh darinya dan Neji.

Sekarang dia sudah mengerti apa maksudnya semua itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Neji menyerangnya tanpa ampun, Naruto membalas serangannya dengan gerakannya yang sangat gesit. Setelah beberapa goresan berdarah dan memar yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya yang masih berbalut setelan kerja, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat katana Neji terlepas dan menendang katana itu jauh-jauh. Sebelah tangannya mengacungkan katana ke urat leher Neji, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi yang bebas mengunci pergerakannya.

Setelah itu Hiashi menyuruh beberapa maid untuk mengemasi barang Hinata dan membawanya keluar. Sejak saat itu, Hinata adalah miliknya.

Kira-kira seperti itulah perjuangan Naruto hanya untuk memiliki Hinata. Jika ia melamar Hinata nanti akan jadi se-ekstrim apa lagi?

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat perjuangan jenis apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membawa sang hime-sama untuk bersamanya.

 _'Kira-kira apa si bodoh otsutsuki itu juga merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan? Kurasa tidak, pasti tidak! Dia pasti sudah mati jika disuruh berduel dengan Neji'_

Naruto sudah sampai di kawasan apartemennya, ia tinggal di apartemen elit yang berada cukup dekat dengan kantor Namikaze.

Ia mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan kaos hitam dan celana berwarna jingga yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Saat melangkah keluar ia menyambar jaket berhoodie dengan asal dan sepasang sneaker hitam yang tersusun rapi di rak sepatunya.

"Namikaze-san? Benar kau ya? Astaga aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini fufufu" sapa seorang wanita ber-nametag Tamaki yang menyandang kamera di lehernya, jelas sekali seorang wartawan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Anoo aku ingin tau apa kau ada waktu untuk sedikit sesi wawancara majalah Secret?" Tanya Tamaki dengan sangat antusias.

"Gomen, kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa. Tapi kau bisa menghubungi sekertaris pribadiku untuk membuat jadwal. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau bersabar karena memang sedikit sulit mencari jadwal kosong hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan tawa ramah sembari menyerahkan kartu namanya yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kontak Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu tuan Namikaze! Aku akan menghubungi sekertarismu!" Ucap Tamaki bahagia sambil menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Anoo, apa boleh aku memotretmu?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tamaki dan langsung berpose. Tamaki tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengambil beberapa gambar sang presdir NAUG.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Setelah beberapa saat meladeni sang wartawan, akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya -Akimichi Cafe.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segera berjalan masuk kedalam cafe berniat menemui sahabatnya. Ia menggunakan hoodienya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan berjalan ke counter untuk memesan makan siang.

Saat berbalik tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat tiramisu pesanannya terjatuh.

"Gomenasai, aku akan menggantinya" ucap orang itu panik yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

Dia sangat mengenali suara lembut itu. Ia mengikuti wanita itu menuju counter untuk memesan ulang tiramisu yang tadi ia jatuhkan, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mengikuti dan memperhatikan gerak gerik si wanita, dalam diam ia tersenyum.

"Ini makanan anda, ma-" ucapan si wanita terpotong kala Naruto melepas hoodienya dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hime" ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang teduh dan sarat akan kerinduan.

"Ini makananmu, aku sudah menggantinya jadi kita impas. Aku harus pergi" ucap Hinata cepat tepat setelah menyerahkan tiramisu itu kepada Naruto.

Belum sampai selangkah ia melewati Naruto, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dia mencoba membebaskan tangannya namun cengkraman Naruto terlalu kuat. Alhasil dia hanya bisa diam dan merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Hyuga-sama. Kau akan menemaniku makan siang!" Ucap Naruto mutlak. Sejurus kemudian ia telah berbalik dan menggandeng Hinata yang kini sudah tidak berdaya.

Dalam hati Hinata juga senang bisa duduk berdua dan menemani sang mantan kekasih menghabiskan makan siangnya. Mereka duduk di meja bernomor 9, Naruto meletakkan tiramisunya dan menarik kursi untuk Hinata duduk.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang dengan makanan berat sebagai menu makan siang Naruto.

"Tolong catat pesanan nona ini juga, masukkan kedalam billku saja" ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan sang pelayan.

"Aku akan bayar sendiri saja" ucap Hinata lalu menyebut beberapa menu berat yang hampir sama dengan menu Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, asalkan Hinata mau menemaninya saja ia sudah senang dan sisanya bisa diatur Nanti. Ingin hati Naruto bercengkrama dengan si pemilik manik amethyst dihadapannya. Apa daya kini ia hanya bisa melihatnya makan dengan penuh kecanggungan.

"Permisi sebentar ya Hinata, tolong tunggu disini saja dan jangan pergi lagi. Aku hanya akan ke toilet" ucap Naruto seraya berdiri meninggalkan meja mereka.

'Dia memanggilku Hinata? Kenapa jadi sakit sekali ya?' Batin Hinata namun bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan protes, ia hanya menggangguk menanggapi perintah sang presdir muda NAUG.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto berjalan ke kasir dan membayar tagihannya serta milik Hinata. Ia tidak menyanggah ucapan Hinata karena ia hanya akan mendapat amukan dari sang mantan kekasih, jadi hanya itulah yang mampu ia lakukan.

"Aku antar pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto saat mendapati semua piring Hinata sudah kosong begitu pula piringnya.

"Terserah, kau juga pasti akan memaksa jika aku menolak" ucap Hinata berdiri meninggalkan Naruto menuju pintu keluar. Hinata mengukir senyuman kecil yang ia sembunyikan dari Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai kelam sedang mengamati mereka bahkan mengambil beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka secara diam-diam.

 ** _T B C_**


	5. Kebodohan yang Lain

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto berjalan ke kasir dan membayar tagihannya serta milik Hinata. Ia tidak menyanggah ucapan Hinata karena ia hanya akan mendapat amukan dari sang mantan kekasih, jadi hanya itulah yang mampu ia lakukan.

"Aku antar pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto saat mendapati semua piring Hinata sudah kosong begitu pula piringnya.

"Terserah, kau akan memaksa jika aku menolak" ucap Hinata berdiri meninggalkan Naruto menuju pintu keluar. Hinata mengukir senyuman kecil yang ia sembunyikan dari Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai kelam sedang mengamati mereka bahkan mengambil beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka secara diam-diam.

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

Naruto tidak bisa menghapus rona bahagia dari wajahnya. Setelah empat bulan berlalu tanpa saling bicara akhirnya ia bisa berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hati. Meskipun mereka tidak seakrab dahulu tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak bicara sama sekali seperti sebelumnya.

 **Ting**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari basement kawasan apartemennya. Suara dering ponselnya memberi tahu akan kedatangan sebuah notifikasi pesan instan yang terinstal dalam ponselnya. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju lift ia membagi perhatiannya pada ponsel pintar di tangannya.

 ** _Chouji:_**

 _Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di cafeku yang biasanya._ _Pegawaiku bilang kau sudah pulang, apa benar?_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Maafkan aku Chouji._ _Aku tadi bertemu dengan Hinata_

 ** _Chouji:_**

 _Begitu ya? Jadi kau melupakanku karena bertemu Hinata? Kau jahat sekali_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Ehehehe_ g _omen, bisa kita pindah jadwalnya saja?_

 ** _Chouji:_**

 _Kapan kau kosong?_ _Biar aku yang ke kantormu_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Baiklah_. _Aku akan kosongkan jadwal besok, datanglah kapanpun kau siap_

 ** _Chouji:_**

 _Roger_! _Aku akan datang saat jam makan siang_. _Mungkin sedikit lebih awal_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Kapanpun Chouji_. _Terimakasih atas pengertianmu._

Naruto mengunci layar ponselnya dan segera mengantonginya kembali. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Chouji, ia sangat pengertian.

Naruto membuat janji bertemu Chouji untuk meminta bantuannya tentang acara ulang tahun NAUG bulan depan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat biasa memakai jasa satu sama lain. Untuk formalitas, mereka memilih bertatap muka langsung untuk presentasi menu terbaru.

Sebenarnya presentasi itu hanya alasan Naruto yang ingin bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi sangat tambun berkat jabatannya yang memegang bisnis keluarga Akimichi secara penuh. Dia hanya rindu saat dimana ia, Chouji, dan Shikamaru bermain bersama dan mengerjai orang-orang disekitar.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke apartemen mewahnya. Sesaat sebelum memasuki lift dia teringat pada Tamaki. Wanita itu bertemu dengannya dan berniat membuat janji pemotretan dan sedikit sesi wawancara untuk halaman majalah yang ia pegang.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru tentang tambahan jadwal untuk wanita mungil itu yang mungkin bisa ia selipkan untuk hari esok.

 ** _Me:_**

 _Shika, apa besok padat_?

 ** _Shikamaru:_**

 _Tidak ada jam kosong hingga pulang_. _Tadi Chouji membuat jadwal, jadi kau benar-benar tidak ada waktu senggang_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Apa kau sudah dihubungi oleh reporter dari majalah? Kalau tidak salah namanya Tamaki_

 ** _Shikamaru:_**

 _Sudah, aku belum memberinya kepastian karena jadwalmu yang sangat padat menjelang hari jadi NAUG_

 ** _Me:_**

 _Benar-benar tidak bisa besok ya?_

 ** _Shikamaru:_**

 _Picture received_

Shikamaru mengirim foto jadwalnya untuk esok hari. Seperti yang diucapkannya, benar-benar padat sampai tidak ada waktu istirahat.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah ia kini telah sampai di depan lift yang akan mengantarnya ke kamar apartemennya yang super mewah. Dia sudah tidak berminat membalas pesan dari sang asisten. Jika Shikamaru tidak mau menjelaskan, berarti dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibantah.

 **Ting**

Lift terbuka, Naruto bergegas keluar dari lift dan masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya -Apartemennya. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya ingin menatap pemandangan kota dari balkon apartemennya.

Terdengar suara bising yang semakin lama semakin keras. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang dan terasa tidak wajar. Dia mengusak surai pirangnya saat melihat helikopter bertuliskan "HYUGA" pada sisi tubuh sebelah kanannya.

"Itu pasti Hanabi. Adik iparku sudah pulang ya?" Naruto tersenyum lembut saat mengingat adik dari sang mantan kekasih.

Hanabi adalah gadis kecil yang sangat hebat, mereka sering berdebat tentang politik dan perusahaan sebelum Hanabi melanjutkan sekolah. Dapat dikatakan bahwa gadis manis bersurai coklat itu lebih berkompeten daripada sang kakak yang kini menjabat sebagai HRD di kantor Hyuga.

Tidak mau tenggelam terlalu lama dengan bayangannya bersama gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia masuk dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian seluruh lampu apartemen dimatikan dan tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi didalam apartemen itu.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Pagi menjelang, suara kicau burung terdengar diantara tingginya gedung-gedung yang berjajar dengan angkuh. Kota yang kini telah sibuk bahkan sebelum langit menjadi terang sepenuhnya. Salah satu apartemen mewah dengan gedung yang megah itu tampak sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang kini tengah membersihkan halamannya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kotor.

Lain halnya dengan kediaman klan besar di negeri itu yang kini tengah digegerkan dengan keluarnya surat kaleng berisi pemberitahuan aneh.

 _Hey Hiashi, selamat atas kedatangan calon cucumu ya._

 _Hyuga pasti sangat bahagia dengan kabar kehamilan anak keduamu itu. Bisa kuprediksi bahwa cucumu pasti akan bermata biru._

 _Akankah biru seperti samudra atau biru seperti langit? Kita tunggu saja._

 _Selamat atas kabar gembira ini Hiashi._

Surat tanpa identitas pengirim ataupun alamat penerima itu sontak menggegerkan para maid yang kini tengah sibuk bergosip tentang nona muda mereka. Bagaimana tak heboh, surat yang dibuat dengan komputer itu diemukan di kotak surat tanpa keterangan apapun dan berita yang menggegerkan.

Surat itu kini telah sampai di tangan sang kepala keluarga. Hyuga Hiashi membaca surat itu dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Panggil Hinata" perintahnya singkat kepada seorang butler yang menyajikan ocha kepadanya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, sang butler langsung melangkah pergi dan menghampiri sang nona muda. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata datang menghampiri sang ayah dengan setelan formal untuk bekerja.

Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu sebelah ayahnya, sebelah tangannya memegang sandwich sementara tangan yang lain kini tengah meraih gelas ocha sang ayah dan menyeruputnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang akan kita bicarakan Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi dengan raut serius kepada sang putri.

"Tidak, memang kenapa tou-san? Apa aku salah menerima pegawai?" Hinata bertanya dengan santainya sambil terus mengunyah sarapan paginya yang menjadi sedikit lebih enak jika dipadukan dengan ocha hangat sang ayah.

"Coba kau baca ini" Hiashi menyodorkan kertas yang langsung diterima Hinata dengan santainya.

Ia meletakkan kembali kertas itu setelah membaca isinya, ia mengendikkan bahunya. Ia melanjutkan aktifitas makannya bahkan hingga ocha sang ayah tandas sebelum sang ayah sempat meminumnya.

"Kau hamil?" Tanya Hiashi setelah mendapati tanggapan Hinata yang tidak peduli dengan kertas itu.

"Tidak tou-san, tou-san tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidak pernah keluar rumah" jelas Hinata santai yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang ayah.

"Mungkinkah itu anak Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi membawa-bawa nama sang mantan kekasih.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak hamil" ulang Hinata yang lebih dari cukup untuk menegaskan bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

"Ikuti saja apa maunya si pengirim, katakan kepada seluruh penghuni mansion untuk berpura-pura percaya tentang berita kehamilan Hinata. Sebentar lagi kita pasti tau siapa pengirim surat itu" ucap Neji tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi dirinya memperhatikan gerak gerik sang ayah dan adik pertamanya tengah mendiskusikan berita yang sama sekali tidak ia mau ia lihat.

"Dimana Hanabi?" Tanya Neji melempar pandangan pada sang adik pertama.

"Dia masih tidur. biarkan saja nii-san, dia pasti lelah setelah perjalanan semalam" ucap Hinata berdiri meninggalkan sang ayah yang kini tengah merenungi nasib cangkir ochanya yang kosong.

"Tou-san ada tamu" teriakan Hanabi menyadarkan Hiashi dari renungannya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Hiashi dan Neji berjalan menuju ruang utama dengan santai.

Hinata membelokkan langkahnya saat melihat si tamu, ia berpura-pura menghampiri kamar si bungsu Hyuga yang ternyata sudah bangun namun hanya malas keluar dari kamarnya.

 **Cklek**

"Hanabi, hey Hanabi! Hanabi!" Hinata berlari dengan cepat kearah ranjang dimana sang adik kini tengah memainkan ponselnya.

Dengan gusar dia melompat masuk kedalam selimut dan membuat adiknya kebingungan.

"Nee-san nanti bajunya kusut loh. Setengah jam lagi nee-san harus berangkat kantor dan kita belum sarapan" Hanabi menengok melihat kakaknya yang bersikap dengan sangat tidak elit itu.

"Sembunyikan aku! Cepat sembunyikan! Biang dari biang masalah ada disini Hanabi!" Hinata panik dan menjadi lebih panik lagi saat dia melihat rambutnya tampak kusut.

"Jadi biang dari si biang masalah ada disini?..." Hanabi mencerna ucapan sang kakak kedua yang agak membingungkan itu "HAH! BIANGNYA BIANG SI UBAN IT- HMMMPHHHH"

Hinata segera menutup mulut adik bungsunya itu. Ia yakin telinga si sulung yang sangat peka pasti mendengar teriakan panik itu.

"Pssst! Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata panik

"Tunggu sebentar ayo kita menguping! Lewat pintu samping nee-san!" Hanabi meraih mantel panjang dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi baju tidur yang ia pakai.

Mereka mengendap-endap menuju tangga yang langsung menuju ke garasi di bagian kanan rumah. Dengan segera mereka berjalan mendekat ke pintu utama tempat kedua pria kesayangan mereka berbincang dengan biangnya biang masalah di hidup mereka.

 _"Aku mendapat sebuah surat tentang kehamilan Hinata. Aku tau itu bukan anakku"_ suara Toneri terdengar penuh wibawa.

"Apasih nee-san? Aku tidak mengerti" bisik Hanabi setelah mendengar pembukaan dari Toneri.

"Aku juga tidak paham tapi tadi pagi ada surat kaleng yang mengatakan bahwa aku hamil" ucap Hinata berbisik.

 _"Aku juga mendapat surat yang sama. Lalu apa maumu?"_

 **Srek**

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser atau apapun itu. Entahlah, Hanabi dan Hinata hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dari pendengaran mereka.

 _"Kumohon ijinkan aku menikahi Hinata, anak siapapun itu aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya"_

Hinata kembali mengendap mendekati jendela yang tertutup horden tipis sehingga ia dapat melihat siluet Toneri bersujud pada Hiashi. Neji dan Hiashi dapat melihat dirinya dengan cukup jelas.

Hinata mulai bermain gesture.

Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menggerakkan tangannya kekanan kekiri berlawanan arah dan membentuk setengah lingkaran didepan perutnya.

Hiashi melirik Neji yang juga tengah memperhatikan anak gadis pertamanya itu. Mereka mengabaikan Toneri yang tengah bersujud.

 _"Begini Toneri-san, aku tau jelas bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak hamil. Tidak ada tanda kehamilan dan dia masih mendapatkan tamu bulanannya tepat waktu sampai minggu lalu"_

Hinata melihat Hiashi melirik Neji dengan tatapan bingung begitupun Toneri yang telah bangkit dari acara beraujudnya. Toneri melempar tatapan bingung seolah meminta penjelasan.

 _"Aku yang menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan apapun"_

 _"Dan tentang keinginanmu menikahi adikku-"_

 _"Kalau tidak keberatan bagaimana jika Hiashi-sama saja yang menjawab? Kenapa harus kau?"_

Dengan congkaknya Toneri menghina Neji yang menguasai pembicaraan.

 _"Baiklah"_

 _"Hyuga Hiashi-sama?"_

 **Tik tok tik tok**

Lima menit berlalu tapi Hiashi hanya menatap Toneri tajam.

 **Tik tok tik tok**

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan kini Hiashi tidak lagi ingin menatap Toneri yang menatapnya bingung.

"Nee-san ayo makan dulu" Hinata berjengit kaget saat sang adik datang dengan piring berisi beberapa lembar roti bakar ekstra mentega kesukaannya.

Hanabi bahkan sudah siap dengan pakaian formalnya namun sang ayah belum juga angkat bicara.

Neji tampak mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

 _"Kau sudah lihat kan? Tou-san tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Maaf kami harus segera berangkat bekerja"_

Detik berikutnya Hinata dan Hanabi melihat Neji dan Hiashi meninggalkan Toneri di ruang tamu sendirian. Hinata mendorong Hanabi bersembunyi dibalik pintu garasi saat melihat Toneri berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Toneri membanting keras mobilnya yang terpakir dengan cantik di halaman rumah Hyuga.

"Aku selamat Hanabi!" Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan pemuh kelegaan "astaga aku selamat! Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

"Cih... dasar tsundere!" Cerca Hanabi menanggapi ucapan Hinata yang keluar dari topik.

 _'Tapi itu benar. Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto!'_

 ** _T B C_**

hay minna... Mao datang lagi dengan fic super lemot update ini. awalnya Mao beneran mikir buat discontinue fic ini soalnya sambutan dari reader-san bener-bener bikin drop banget...

Mao tuh gak bisa dicuekin begini... maafin Mao ya, mao fikir gak ada yang minat baca ini fic abal-abal...

Mao akan tetep lanjutin proyek sequel ini kok *longkiss* maafkan up yang lama ini yaaa...

mohon review yaaa, tinggalkan jejak biar Mao semangat ngerjain fic ini ya minna...


	6. Berhati-hatilah

Neji tampak mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

 _"Kau sudah lihat kan? Tou-san tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Maaf kami harus segera berangkat bekerja."_

Detik berikutnya Hinata dan Hanabi melihat Neji dan Hiashi meninggalkan Toneri di ruang tamu sendirian. Hinata mendorong Hanabi bersembunyi dibalik pintu garasi saat melihat Toneri berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Toneri membanting keras pintu mobilnya yang terpakir dengan cantik di halaman rumah Hyuga.

"Aku selamat Hanabi!" Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan pemuh kelegaan "astaga aku selamat! Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Cih... dasar tsundere!" Cerca Hanabi menanggapi ucapan Hinata yang keluar dari topik.

 _'Tapi itu benar. Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto!'_

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _All Character Belongs to_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Sequel dari_**

 ** _We Don't Talk Anymore_**

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto memarkir Maybach Exelero kesayangannya tepat disamping Lamborghini Reventon dan Zenvo ST1 yang ia tau adalah milik Itachi dan Gaara. Dipastikan bahwa Sasuke dan Temari juga berada didalam mansion Namikaze.

Shikamaru dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah masa kecil Naruto. Untuk sekarang Naruto lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen yang lebih dekat dari kantornya.

Sebelum memasuki mansion dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tunggu sebentar Shikamaru." ucap Naruto menghentikan langkah Shikamaru.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumput penghias taman yang terpangkas rapi dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kejam.

"Jauhkan kakimu dari rumputku bocah nakal!" Terdengar teriakan menggema dari balkon atas mansion Namikaze.

"Tadaima, kaa-san." ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya dan mulai kembali kejalan yang benar (?).

"Okaeri Naruto." Kushina melupakan amarahnya setelah melihat senyum sang putra yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih duduk menyesuaikan dengan para tamu yang telah lebih dahulu datang. Mereka sedikit terlambat karena melakukan inspeksi terjadwal dan benar saja banyak sekali yang terjaring di inspeksi itu.

"Mengenai Hamura Kingdom, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Shikaku." ucap Minato selaku ayah Naruto yang diminta mengundurkan diri dari NAUG karena ditunjuk sebagai walikota. "Shikamaru pasti sudah tau."

Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas dan menyerahkan map kuning ditangannya pada Minato.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diusut. Semua sudah jelas, berita itu bohong." Minato menekankan kata terakhirnya "Jangan kau bawa urusan percintaanmu dalam urusan bisnis. Kasihan Itachi dan Gaara yang jadi ikut terlibat, anakku."

Naruto menunduk dalam, semua orang dapat melihat tangannya yang mengepal dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kalian tegang sekali? Minumlah dulu. Hey Itachi dango itu kubuat bukan hanya untuk dipelototi! Dan kau Shikamaru, berhentilah bermain mata! Temari-san jadi merona!" Omel Kushina kepada semua orang.

"Naruto, kemarilah sebentar. Kaa-san merindukanmu ttebane." Naruto berdiri mengikuti langkah ringan ibunya yang sangat ramah dan ceria itu.

Sasuke menangkap gesture Minato yang hendak mengikuti kemana arah istrinya membawa putra semata wayangnya.

"Ji-san, kau sudah tidak pada umurnya untuk cemburu pada anakmu sendiri." ucapan bernada sarkatis itu sontak memicu kikikan geli dari semua orang.

"Dia itu sangat tampan. Kalian tidak pernah dengar berita seorang anak yang punya affair dengan ibunya sendiri?" Minato berusaha membela diri. Pembawaannya yang tenang seolah benar-benar lenyap ketika itu menyangkut habanero merahnya.

Si cabai besar yang selalu pedas baginya.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya di taman belakang tempat dulu Naruto kecil bermain. Dia duduk pada bangku taman rapuh saksi kebahagiaan masa kecilnya bersama keluarganya.

"Kau dulu selalu bermain disini Naruto. Naruto kecilku yang belum mengenal cinta lain selain aku dan tou-sannya. Baru kemarin rasanya aku memelukmu yang menggigil ketakutan pada film horor. Kenapa sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini!?!!! Kau akan tetap meninggalkanku, kaa-sanmu yang sudah tua. Kau nantinya juga akan jadi Minato, jadi tou-san untuk keluargamu sendiri. Kenapa secepat ini! Kau bahkan depresi karena seorang wanita! Kau tidak pernah sebegitunya memikirkan kaa-san!" Pekik Kushina sarat akan kecemburuan seorang ibu pada putranya. Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir wanita nomor satu didunianya itu.

"Itu tidak benar kaa-san! Aku selalu memikirkan kaa-san." Naruto berusaha menyusun hatinya agar tidak tampak keraguan dari ucapannya.

Dalam hati ia juga berfikir sama, kenapa dia bisa gila karena orang lain sementara ibunya saja sering terlepas dari ingatannya. Dia merasa sangat rapuh kala mendengar ibunya memekik marah mengetahui ada wanita lain di hati anaknya yang jauh lebih penting dari sang ibu, yang melahirkannya dengan taruhan nyawa yang tidak bisa dibeli.

"Ingatlah nak, seperti apapun cintanya kau padanya, kau tetap tidak akan bersama dengannya jika kami-sama tidak mengijinkan." Kushina menangkap sorot mata putra semata wayangnya yang meredup.

"Tapi berusaha selalu lebih baik. Kejar apapun yang kau inginkan putraku. Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak akan pernah menghalangi jalan yang kau buat selama itu benar." Kushina menangkup rahang tegas sang putra dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengecup pipi bergurat sang anak dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang merindukan putra kecilnya.

Naruto terisak didalam dekapan sang ibu, dia tersadar betapa ia telah melupakan sang ibu hanya demi orang lain yang belum tentu mencintainya sebesar ibunya.

"Tak apa nak, tak apa. Kami menyayangimu baik itu dulu sebelum kau lahir hingga nanti kami sudah tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi. Akan kami lakukan apapun untukmu, Naru ke kecil kami." Kushina mengelus punggung sang putra yang masih bergetar.

Dibalik tembok dapur.

"Minato ji-san? Ada apa?" Ucap Shikamaru yang baru menyusul dari ruang depan mengkhawatirkan sang tuan rumah yang terduduk dan berlinangan air mata.

"Aku bahagia Shika, aku menyayangimu." Minato berucap dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Shikamaru melongokkan kepalanya melihat Naruto juga menangis sesengukan dipelukan ibunya.

"Cih, like father like son. Dasar cengeng." Shikamaru keluar dari dapur dengan kekehan geli mendapati dua pemimpin besar yang sangat rapuh itu.

 **All of You**

 **I Love You**

 **11.35** **Namikaze-Uzumaki Group**

Shikamaru menapakkan kakinya di lantai teratas gedung dengan seorang pria berbadan gempal mengikuti langkahnya. Ia menuju kursi yang selalu ia duduki di spot dimana tersuguh pemandangan kota yang sibuk namun menawan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Terdengar suara bariton berat yang sangat ia kenali.

Suara itu tidak berbincang dengannya melainkan kepada orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Seorang pria bersurai pirang yang identik dengan guratan di pipinya duduk di seberang meja yang mereka tempati. Sejurus kemudian meja berisi tiga orang itu jadi ramai sekali, terdengar ejekan bahkan tawa keras dari tiga orang penting itu. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga mereka jadi out of character seperti itu.

"Oh iya Naruto, tentang berkas itu apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Chouji dengan suara bariton cemprengnya yang tidak berubah sejak mereka berada di middle school.

"Apa kita bisa menghindari topik itu? Seminggu ini hanya hal itu saja yang keluar masuk telingaku. Itu sangat merepotkan." sahut Shikamaru yang mulai malas dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Ayolah Shika, kau pasti ingin mendengar kata-kata bijak dari chouji iya kan?" Naruto berusaha menggoda sang asisten yang kini menempelkan kepalanya di meja.

Pria dengan rambut seperti nanas itu seharusnya tidak berada disini. Dia adalah kandidat utama penasihat walikota atau bahkan penasihat gubernur. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggantikan tugas sang ayah segera setelah ia mendapat istri. Ayahnya yakin, kebijaksanaan seorang pria akan meningkat seiring kematangan mentalnya, dan kematangan mental sejenis itu hanya didapat dari sang istri.

"Oh ya Naruto, bisa kau ceritakan apa kendalamu? Kau tidak pernah sebegini kesulitan sebelumnya." Chouji memancing kembali pembicaraan yang hampir melenceng sari topik bahasan utama.

"Kuncinya hanya berada di watermark Hyuga saja. Berkas itu bisa dinyatakan palsu jika saja watermarknya juga palsu." ucap Naruto menerawang.

"Wah repot juga. Kurasa kita tidak punya jalan apapun ketika sudah membicarakan watermark." Chouji mulai asik berkutat dengan makan siangnya.

"Ya, disitulah letak masalahnya. Jika dia menggunakan stempel atau tandatangan saja kita bisa langsung mengetahui asli atau palsunya. Tapi watermark ini hanya dikeluarkan oleh Hyuga dan dirancang oleh si jenius Neji." Shikamaru mulai menjabarkan sedalam apa masalah yang mereka alami.

"Bukankah asli atau palsunya hanya bisa dilihat oleh si pembuat? Kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja pada Neji?" Ucap Chouji spontan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu makan siangnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjengit kaget dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada si tamu. Mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk tanda fikiran mereka sama.

 **Brak**

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat senang punya teman sepertimu Chouji! Kau itu... apa ya... spektakuler!" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan bingung dari para pegawainya yang juga tengah menikmati santap siangnya.Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Chouji dengan bangga.

Kini Choujilah yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Kalian menganalisisnya selama berbulan-bulan tapi tidak terfikir untuk bertanya langsung?" Tanya Chouji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan. Chouji mendecih dan tertawa kecil melihat si jenius dan si serius sahabat karibnya yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Aku jadi malu mengakui kalian sebagai temanku." ucap Chouji sukses membuat Naruto tersedak jus alpukatnya.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama, saling melempar canda dan berbagi cerita. Mereka tidak selalu bertemu tapi mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.

 ** _All of You_**

 ** _I Love You_**

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan acara bermain dengan sahabat masa kecilnya memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan yang amat menyita fikirannya, apalagi HUT NAUG sudah tinggal 2 minggu.

Naruto memilih segera pulang ke apartemennya sesegera mungkin. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mencari sebuah nama di buku kontaknya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kapan kau punya waktu?"

"Hey ini tidak sesepele yang kau kira!"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Kira-kira kapan kau tidak sibuk? Kalau bisa diluar lingkungan kerja saja."

"Sialan kau! Aku masih normal!"

"Kau boleh ajak siapapun"

"Baik kita bertemu disana lusa pukul 7 petang. Perlu kujemput?"

"Ahahahah sialan kau. Kututup ya."

Naruto menutup panggilannya dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pesan bernada cukup menggiurkan.

 **Shion:**

 _Klub Secret pukul 8. Malam ini aku menginap di hotel Youngest Age. Mau menginap bersamaku?_

"Hmm boleh juga"

Naruto melirik jam dinding di apartemennya.

18.45

Masih cukup waktu untuk makan dulu.

Naruto mengenakan jaket orange polos berhoodie tanpa kaos, dan celana jeans berwarna coklat.

Naruto melajukan mobil kesayangannya menuju kedai ramen langganannya di pusat kota yang sangat terkenal.

Ramen Ichiraku adalah pelampiasannya dulu saat awal dia sadar bahwa berkas itu hanya tipuan semata. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dia melampiaskannya untuk bercanda dengan gelas kristal di bar.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 19.55, ia yakin akan terlambat beberapa menit. Bukan masalah. Setidaknya ia harus membuat seseorang menunggu untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinya penting.

Benar saja. Ia terlambat 12 menit, tapi Shikamaru tetap belum memulai lomba tanpa dirinya.

"Yo, Shika." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru.

"Berhati-hatilah." Shikamaru melewati Naruto tanpa membalas sapaannya.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju seseorang yang berada di dekat lintasan menyerahkan seutas sapu tangan. Kemudian memagut mesra seseorang dengan helaian pirang yang diketahui telah berhubungan dengannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Wanita yang bisa merubah hampir seluruh sifat Shikamaru. Sabaku Temari.

Naruto menangkap gerakan Temari yang membisikan sesuatu pada Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian balap jalanan iyu dimulai. Sebagian besar partisipannya adalah siswa sekolah menengah yang sedang puber dan dalam masa mencari perhatian.

"Naruto?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto yang berbalut jaket orange.

Naruto membuka hoodienya dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Ah, Shion. Aku penasaran ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin liburan saja."

Liburan? Di kota besar? Yang tidak ada tempat wisata? Orang bodoh mana yang mau percaya dengan hal itu.

"Oh begitu."

"Mau menemaniku kedalam?" Tanya Shion seduktif.

 _'Berhati-hatilah.'_

Ucapan Shikamaru kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria nanas itu. Kepada siapa ia harus berhati-hati.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto menyunggingkan senyum mematikannya.

 _'Sial, aku jadi harus memperhatikan semua yang aku lakukan'_

"Mau kupesankan minum? Aku masih ingat kesukaanmu." Ucap Shion, tampak sekali bahwa ia berusaha menutupi semangatnya yang membuncah.

 _'Berhati-hatilah.'_

"Ah tidak, tidak usah."

Naruto sedikit risih ketika Shion berusaha begitu intim dengannya di lantai dansa.

"Mau keatas?" Tanya Shion.

 _'Berhati-hatilah.'_

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengar dua kata dari Shikamaru. Ia melihat ke sudut lain dari bar. Di sebuah meja eksklusif tampak dua orang tengan berpagutan mesra. Seorang pria dengan rambut diikat keatas, dan wanita pirang berambut pendek. Terakhir ia lihat wanita itu masih mempertahankan dua ikatan rambutnya, tapi kini rambut pendeknya terurai.

Naruto melamun begitu lama, ia masih berfikir apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat buahnya itu. Di sisi lain ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan ajakan menggiurkan untuk bergumul diranjang. Jangan salahkan dia, dia juga pria normal yang membutuhkan pelampiasan hasrat hormonalnya yang tertahan selama beberapa bulan.

"Ayo keatas, Shion."

 ** _T B C_**

Buat yang masih gagal paham sama istilah 'ke atas' perlukah Mao jelaskan?

Dari story lain yang sering Mao baca, para author menggambarkan kalau dibagian atas bar/pub/club/diskotik disediakan kamar inap semacam hotel buat enaena. Mao mah ngikut aja, soalnya Mao gatau juga sih.

Mari kita hujat Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.


End file.
